


The Library, The Book, The Rain, and The Fountain

by RvBsMei1225



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvBsMei1225/pseuds/RvBsMei1225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter Grif went to the library surprisingly he didn't sleep nor reading a comic book, but he's actually searching for a reference book for his college homework. Then Simmons got four threatening proposals for Grif. What's with these proposals anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Library, The Book, The Rain, and The Fountain

Library is a place where lots of books and probably magazines and newspaper were there too. Aside from books, library is a quiet place that most readers loved to stay.

Surprisingly, Dexter Grif was there not to sleep nor looking for comic books, he was there to search for a reference book for his homework. After looking every book in each bookshelves, he's getting irritated since the book he was looking was really hard to find. Then again he thought to himself;

"How can I be so stupid, there's a librarian to ask for. Sheesh."

After his amount of searching, Grif went to the librarian who seems kinda familiar. A guy wearing a "lightish red" colored polo shirt is in the information desk. Suddenly, Grif think for a second and constantly saying "I really need that book but then again why the fuck he's even here!?" But for the sake of his fucking homework from his professor Sarge then he doesn't have any choice right?

Grif had the urged of backing out but even if he wants to his feet won't stop him from walking. After a while, he is now at the information desk and the librarian for the day is Donut. The speechless Grif cannot even had the inch of power to speak to Donut and reason is he'll yell at donut and said What the fuck are you doing here DONUT!? But because his mind is pre-occupied in what he's going to say to Donut, the latter had noticed him and said:

"Oh, hey Grif. Looking for something?" Donut, in his cheery voice. Definitely, Grif was dumbfounded.

"Hey Donut" he reluctantly says "yeah, I'm looking for this kind of book do you know where it is?" shows the book he needed written in a piece of paper. In order for him to escape Donut, Grif bluntly says what he needs.

"Of course" Donut sees what book in that piece of paper then realized "Wow Grif, you're actually doing one of Prof. Sarge's extra homework on you" although Donut was amazed but Grif was now irritated to Donut and wants to leave immediately.

"No shit, dickhead. Just tell me where the fucking book is!" With his voice becoming high-pitched obviously Grif is now agitated.

"Easy,easy. Loosen up a bit Grif. I'm just kidding around. Or do want me to massage you from top to bottom, it's free though especially _that_." Donut winked at Grif and pointed his index finger to Grif's _thing_.

"DONUT!" now Grif is blushing from anger yelled at Donut for his stupid joke and people in the library stared at the information desk.

"Shhhh! Quiet Grif! This is library you know" Although Donut is scolding Grif for being noisy he was able to smirked at him and Grif just rolled his eyes.

"Just when do you became a librarian" Grif ignores Donut's facial expression, too irritated to make a comeback.

"Just for today, Ms. Connie is sick that's why I'm the librarian for this day and I didn't expect that you came here today. Oh well maybe you've just m-" Grif cut him off 'cause he knows what he's gonna say.

"Donut, I REALLY NEED to FINISH my HOMEWORK, could you PLEASE tell me where is that fucking book." He had enough with Donut's crazy antics and asking himself why did he even bother to talk to this dipshit.

"Alright, alright. Calm down you silly Grif" Donut smiled and scanned the book catalogs.

"Okay, the book you were searching for is at the the last bookshelf then try the 2nd column." Donut pointed the last bookshelf.

"Finally!" Then Grif walks away from Donut and went to the bookshelf that the latter pointed. As he walks, he felt relief until-

"If you have any problems searching the book that you need just come by here or call me" Donut winked at him until Grif retorts

"Thanks, but no thanks." Then went ahead to that bookshelf.

As Grif went to the bookshelf he muttered himself about the 2nd column.  
  
"Son of a bitch. Why does the second column seems to be fucking high!? Is there a stairs or ladder that I could use? Stupid fucking library" After complaining, Grif was able to found the book that he needed but the problem is...

"God damnit! I can't even reach that fucking book after all that trouble I went to. Argh!" Even if he's tiptoeing he can't still reach the book. While Grif straggles to reach the book someone was watching him and was amused that the latter was trying his best to reach that book.

After several trials, Grif gave up it was too much work to him even though he needed it the most. He curses his Prof. Sarge for being a dick, but mostly he knows the reason why he's being targeted by his prof. 'cause he's always late in his class, always sleeping, and doesn't care to answer his prof's questions. And now, he suffers the consequence, all he could do now is just stare the book until someone held the book easily.

"Hm. Seems you really need this one, am I right?" someone who's tall and wears a white shirt and a maroon vest with a matching silver tie reaches the book and Grif recognizes this person.

"Huh. Oh it's you. No I don't really need that book NOW" Even though Grif said that sarcasm, he really needs that book now. He just said that because of his bitterness on Simmons, because the latter is Prof. Sarge's favorite student that's why he's always has plus points and exemption on homeworks. But because of Grif's remark on the book Simmons pushed back the book and retorts to him

"Really now? Oh well then goodluck on getting that one Grif" Simmons smirked at him and saw Grif's reaction as the latter's eyes widen and looked at the book and gulped himself hard.

"Y-you know, I was just kidding. Help me out here Simmons." Grif was truly needy since he can't reach the book and because of it Simmons had an idea and plans to do it on Grif.

"Huh. Now you needed help Grif? Oh I wonder if you have something to repay me after helping you?" Simmons was testing Grif if he can offer anything knowing him he's very stubborn especially when making deals.

Grif is debating on his mind if he makes a deal with Simmons or not but he'll suffer more consequences if he does not finished this stupid homework. Then he thinks about Simmons catch, what if he was asked to be his slave for a week or worse he'll act as Sarge's pet for the whole month now that's very embarrassing. Grif's gonna think hard on this before making deals with Simmons. On the other hand, Simmons was enjoying seeing Grif think hard and has a lot of trouble on deciding, as he likes to see Grif's panicking face Simmons is tired of waiting that's why he proposed something to Grif about the "repay" thing.

"It seems you really have a hard time there Grif. Okay that repay thing. I have to propose you four things and have to choose one. If it makes your decision easier and faster." Grif looked at him with his what-the-hell stare and had to thought about it, but for the sake of the book then why not? How bad can it be?

"Well, fine. Okay. Hit me with your "four" things" Grif's still nervous even after saying that and feels that he made a wrong decision. Then Simmons had his four things sorted out.

"Okay then. First, Be Prof. Sarge's slave for a week" Even though that's the first one Grif was dumbfounded and said.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! SIMMONS!?" Grif is panicking but also an idiot that he forgot there's three more to choose from. And Simmons facepalm himself and thinks that Grif is so dense.

"Shut up fatass! There's three more to choose from, it's not like you're gonna choose that!" Simmons retorted and Grif was like "oh good" okay there's three more.

"Forgot that there's three more" Grif snorted.

"Okay now shut up. Two, you'll be the translator of Lopez for the whole school year not semester." Grif's eyes widen and complains to Simmons.

"Hey! What's with that you prick! I can't even understand spanish and now you want me to be his translator!" Simmons smiled at him and said

"At least this will make it exciting if you picked that one fatass! There's two more idiot!" Simmons grinned at Grif as if that two options were the only choices and suddenly Grif felt something hot in his cheeks and said in his mind "Oh my God! Am I blushing? Because of that asshole's grin!? Argh I'm getting uncomfortable here" after that, Grif only response to Simmons is...

"I-idiot!" Grif is stuttering now "Fucking mouth work!" as he internally fighting his stuttering to avoid Simmons' being able to notice it. But it seems Simmons slightly notice it.

"Hey Grif-" but Grif stopped him from asking questions.

"What's the other two?" Grif changes the topic quickly to avoid being awkward with Simmons. Even though Simmons was curious he let it slip this one.

"The Third is, Go seduce Donut" Simmons was holding his laughter as he saw Grif's horrified face to that third proposal. Definitely this makes Grif silent, the horrified face and suddenly he feels weak that's why he sit down maybe he can't control the horror that the third one has to offer. Then Simmons held his laughter and now concerned with Grif 'cause his sudden weakness that makes him sit down the floor.

"H-hey Grif, you alright?" Now this makes Simmons worry, maybe the third one was bad as hell since Grif is only staring at him, no response at all.

"O-okay, maybe that one didn't work well. I-it-it's not that you're go-gonna picked that right G-Grif?" Simmons can't control his stuttering but somehow felt guilty since all that three things he proposed was terrible and has to make up with the last one.

"I-i think, I'll let this fourth one out but it's gonna be weird Grif, if that's alright with you." Simmons sat down next to Grif and the latter look at Simmons showing a bitter smile to him. That makes Grif curious.

"What about the last one?" Grif earned the strength to speak after hearing the third one. Simmons then let a sigh out and about to tell the fourth one but first he wants Grif to hear about something.

"Well, before I'll say the fourth one, want to hear a story of mine? 'cause somehow it's related to it." Simmons was staring at the floor thinking if this will enlighten Grif's "repay" thing then looked back at Grif and latter gave him a nod.

"Here it goes then, there's this one person whom I found attracted to, I did my best to notice me but somehow everytime I'd show that person what I did it'll just ignored it, maybe because it never showed interest to it and then I try my best to notice me with becoming the top at the class but the person was backing away, it seems that I've got that person hated me especially when Prof. Sarge notice me after being top at class." Simmons was holding himself from crying 'cause isn't weird that Grif saw him cry at the library even though nobody's looking.

Somehow Grif felt that the person he's talking about is him. 'cause he's the only one that ignored Simmon's achievements and especially the time Prof. Sarge makes Simmons his favorite and that's the time Grif started to ignore Sarge and the result is the fucking homeworks he had to do in order to pass his subject. But after hearing Simmon's story, he's feeling mixed emotion most especially guilt since he treated Simmons something that should not been done to a person. But before making conclusion he need to ask Simmons if the person he is talking about is him or not. It must be now or never.

"Hey, Simmons. You're not talking about Donut right?" Well he tried. But he wants to make Simmons laugh somehow. Then Simmons turn to looked at him with what-the-fuck look.

"HELL NO!! I'm not talking about Donut. He never treated me with cold personality." Simmons just pouted and Grif thinks "opposite effect".

"T-then who's this asshole is?" Grif is trying to be oblivious. This makes Simmons look at Grif again but with bitter smile.

"Huh. Maybe he's just to oblivious then" Okay. now that makes Grif stiffened. There it was. Simmons just said it and he added.

"It's awkward that I was trying to help him too, guess I have no choice but to say the fourth one. The last one is I'm gonna let go of this shit and help you after all." Simmons stood up and Grif was there, staring at him as he heard and understood the meaning behind the "I'm gonna let go of this shit". Simmons took the book and held it at Grif but he just stared at it and because of it, Simmons just let down the book and walk away with tears were falling down in his cheeks. But the most painful is that the person he was attracted or should I say loved is oblivious after all.

That breaks Grif's heart too, the reason why he's bitter with Simmons is he thought that people was attracted to him that makes him popular and now he avoids him because he thought Simmons would never noticed him at all and that is also the reason why he's angry at his prof. thinking that Simmons would never ever noticed him. But he was wrong. He wants to think that this is only a dream, that Simmons likes him back but no, this is reality and now, look at what he'd done to Simmons. Grif stares the book and went quickly to Donut to borrow but he'll take it later the book he's holding. Also he asked Donut something.

"Hey Donut, Do you know where Simmons went?"

"Ah Simmons? Well he said he'll be out for a minute and now he's still not coming back, I wonder what happened to him."

"Oh shit. Okay thanks."

"Hey Grif, what happened to him anyways?" as Grif hurriedly go outside but merely said

"LONG STORY!" and now he's searching for Simmons. As he goes outside of the school's library, it was raining hard and made him worry about Simmons, hopefully he didn't went to school's fountain 'cause it's raining hard and he might get sick. But for now he needs to call him first.

*calling Simmons* after 4 rings Simmons picked up

"H-hello" weakly said

"Where are you Simmons?"

"Why?"

"What are you talking about?"

"W-why do you need to know?"

"Why?! Because I'm worried of course!"

"Well, save your worries now, I don't need it" obviously he's in the fountain because of sound of the thunder.

"Don't tell me-" Simmons ended the call. He never want Grif to worry him anymore since he's gonna let go of him. Simmons muttured to himself "It's hopeless, he's oblivious too. Fuck that fatass bitch! He's the reason why I've tried to become noticeable." there he let out a silent cry in the fountain while it's raining.

"Shit. He's in the fountain." Grif cursed as he learned that Simmons went in the fountain. Then he rushed over to the fountain and he doesn't mind getting wet at all since Simmons is already wet and it was his fault for pretending to be oblivious.

As he went to the fountain, he saw Simmons obviously crying because of what happen earlier. Well, Grif went infront of Simmons and hugged him. Simmons who's dumbfounded that someone that is hugging and was very surprised that it was Grif.

"W-what the hell Grif?" Simmons as he yanked off Grif.

"Simmons. Wait. I have to tell you something to."

"Oh yeah, don't give me pity Grif."

"I'm not Simmons." as both eyes met. Undoubtedly, Simmons felt his heart is beating fast but now he felt mixed emotions, imagining this as a dream come true and he doesn't want to wake up from this beautiful dream. Still, it was raining and both guys never bothered by it. As Grif is going to say something too.

"Simmons, I misunderstood you." he said it shyly and Simmons was surprise.

"You're what!?" after a pause, Grif inhales and exhales deeply as he's going to confessed to his feelings.

"I misunderstood your efforts, I thought you were just showing off and now become popular and because of that, I thought you'd never notice a loser like me. Especially when our prof set his eyes on you I felt you're going far away, like a star that's too far and definitely I can't reach it. I'm sorry. I never knew that every effort you did was to make me notice you. I'm really sorry Simmons. Grif suddenly had the urged to hugged Simmons, maybe too shy to see him so emotional. But hey, he was able to confessed you know.

Again, Simmons was very surprised of what he's experiencing right now. Grif, who he thought an oblivious bitch but now, the person that he loves had loved him back but because of the misunderstanding they both thought it was impossible but 'cause they've confessed to each other and knows what had wrong this will work after all. Simmons now had to say something 'cause he never expected this.

"H-hmm. Grif" as Grif let go of Simmons since the latter has something to say. Both guys stared each other but Simmons had something to say.

"Grif. I'm sorry too. I never thought that being top in class makes uncomfortable for you. Sorry. I've said something selfish earlier. I never thought you also had the feeling as I."

"Sorry too Simmons, I pretended to be oblivious" Simmons smiled at Grif unable to control his feelings.

"Idiot, stop saying sorry." Now Simmons is grinning at Grif and the latter did the same. Then Grif suddenly remembered what Simmons said in the library.

"Hey, Simmons. I demanded that you redo on number four." Simmons stared at Grif and blushed slightly because of his four proposals that Grif have to "repay" him.

"Oh. Forget about it-" he was cut by Grif again.

"No. I want you to redo it, you helped me right? Think of something that will benefit us both." Grif hinting a clue to Simmons. And somehow Simmons got the message right.

"Oh okay." Simmons blushed "Then for the last one, Grif, go out with me." he was nervous when he said that but then again Grif had a response.

"Now that's what I like. I'll go with number four please." then Grif grabbed Simmons necktie and kissed him in the lips, the latter was surprised but respond also to the kiss. Well, with that, leaves us a very sweet kiss in the rain after the confession of both parties.

After the kiss, both guys went for shelter and went to the their respective rooms, since the university has student's dormitory. Then after they took a shower and changed they met in front of the library but before that Simmons have something to say.

"Hey Grif, did you know that my roommate moved awhile ago. He just graduated now, that's why if you like, will you be my roommate?" Simmons said shyly thinking that it was like a proposal.

"Hell yeah! I've had enough with Lopez, speaking in spanish." Grif grinned at Simmons and the latter felt relief.

"Hmm. Simmons."

"Hm?"

"Do me a favor please?" Grif stares Simmons with his puppy eyes and Simmons just smiled at that and let a sigh out.

"Fine, I'll help you out with your homework. Only if you transfer to my room, 'cause I hate going to your room with Lopez in it." Straight to the point as Simmons said.

"Yes. Thanks Simmons," Grif kissed Simmons in the cheek. "And of course, I'm gonna start packing now." As Grif was to excited to pack he forgots his book.

"Come on, Grif, you forgot the book you've borrowed" As Simmons grabs Grif's hands.

"Oh yeah, forgot about it. Heh." Grif just grinned at Simmons and the latter loves that cheeky grin that is coming from his now boyfriend.

"Then, let's go get it."

"Wait, Simmons. Do we need to announce to Donut that we're dating?"

"Don't know, do we need to tell him?"

"Maybe not, he'll found out soon"

"Yeah. Just nevermind him now, just get the book Grif."

"Aren't you coming? 'cause I don't want to be harassed by Donut"

"Fine" Simmons didn't know why but he loves Grif so much that he'll help him in everything.

"I promise, Simmons, I'll pay you back. Maybe later" Grif smirked and Simmons gets the hint.

"Eh! Isn't it a bit fast?" Simmons face was red just like the shirt he's wearing.

"Nope, not at all, baby." Grif just loves teasing Simmons especially today he's really red as tomato.

"Wha-?" Grif again stole a kiss from Simmons and after that they went inside the library after their PDA's.

As Grif and Simmons went to Donut to get the book, Donut was not suspicious about them because...

"Oh, everything went well?" Donut smirked at Grif and Simmons.

"What do you mean by that Donut?" Grif asked Donut and then he stared at Simmons and Simmons just shrugged 'cause he didn't know what is going on.

"Oh come on. You guys loved each other. I think it's time to let the rainbow shine" Donut smiled at them.

"You knew!?" Okay now Simmons is getting nervous.

"Of course. Who would not notice it anyway?" Donut stared at both guys.

"Wha-" As Simmons started to say what, Grif cut him and said.

"Well, I guess that went fast. Isn't?" Grif stares at the dumbfounded Simmons.

"I guess so." not sinking everything.

"Don't worry Simmons, I'll tell you everything what Donut says" As Grif purred at Simmons right ear and the latter just blushed. Donut was just smiling at the newly formed lovebirds. Because of the library, the book which started rusty, the rain who played a good part too, and also the fountain who saw the confession of the two guys who had hidden admiration but had misunderstanding but nonetheless "All's well that ends well" as they say.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I posted something :)) I hope everyone appreciate my first story and my OTP btw. Feel free to comment about this story. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
